Tubing that is run into a finished wellbore (i.e., a wellbore in which casing is run) can be subject to a number of conditions in an effort to perform a field operation within the wellbore. For example, an operator may inject steam through the tubing to heat production fluid toward the bottom of the wellbore. Under some of these conditions, the tubing can expand and/or contract (as with temperature changes). Failing to allow for expansion or contraction of the tubing can result in damage to other equipment and/or interruption of a field operation. Similarly, building in allowances for expansion and contraction of the tubing can add significant costs to a field operation.